


Inevitable

by SlytherinsIcePrine



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alt-Girl Beca Mitchell, Beca Mitchell needs a hug, Breakfast Club for the win!, Chloe is literally sunshine in human form, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm a sucker for these girls!, Jock Rachel Berry, Mentions of Suicide, Nerd Audrey Posen, Princess Chloe Beale, Punk Quinn Fabray, Quinn's kindofa dick, just a teeny bit, mom friend Audrey, music binds them together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine
Summary: The Hogwarts Houses as falling in love...Hufflepuff - Not wanting to let a person goGryffindor - Leaning against a wall as they finally let in you inSlytherin - Unable to look away from your lipsRavenclaw - Willingly abandoning homework to help you with yours
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Beca Mitchell/Chloe Beale/ Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals!! Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or Pitch perfect, I just enjoy playing with the characters 😁

Rachel had known that falling for them was inevitable from the moment she laid eyes on them. 

It was her first day on Campus, and naturally Rachel had gravitated towards Yales' Auditorium. Sitting on the edge of the stage, she'd been soaking in the peace and quiet whilst humming under her breath. Growing comfortable, the brunette began softly singing to her empty audience. 

"O holy night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear Saviours' birth..."

So concentrated on the song, Rachel didn’t notice three people quietly walking onto the stage behind her. The small brunettes' eyes had slipped closed as her voice had slowly risen with the song. 

"Fall on your knees! O hear the angel voices! O night, divine. O night, when Christ was born. O night, divine! O night, o night divine! O night divine!"

Her last note echoed around the large space, fading into silence as Rachel panted lightly to catch her breath after the impromptu song. A sudden round of clapping had her slipping off the edge of the stage in fright and the next thing she knew two pairs of hazel and blue eyes were gazing at her sheepishly from above. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"Are you alright?"

It wasn't until she felt a strong arm slip around her torso and smoothly lift her onto her feet that Rachel found her voice. Then promptly lost it again as she gazed into concerned emerald eyes. 

"Did you hit your head?" Emerald eyes asked softly. 

"No, but the fact I seem to be looking at angels is evidence otherwise."

Rachels' blunt statement drew light chuckles from the three woman and the brunette smiled unconsciously at the subtle harmony. With some help and shuffling, all four girls were sitting comfortably in Rachels previous position. 

"Sorry about that,' blue eyes smiled sheepishly. 'You just sounded so good I couldn't not clap. Oh, I'm Chloe by the way."

"Rachel, how long were you guys there?"

"Not long, promise. I'm Quinn," Hazel eyes replied. 

"Aubrey,' Green eyes said. 'Are you sure you're not hurt Rachel?"

"I'm fine, honestly. Bruised ego nothing more,' the diva laughed lightly. 'You, uh, you really liked the song?"

It didn't take a genius to hear the vulnerability coating the brunettes' words. Immediately, all three women spoke up in comfort. 

"Of course! It was beautiful!"

"You're voice is totes amazing!"

"It was better than the original!"

Rachel laughed loudly at the jumble  
of voices and made calming motions with her hands. Before she could reply though, a door at the back of the auditorium crashed open and a small figure ran down the aisle. Upon spotting the four staring woman, the figure took a running leap onto the stage and curled up behind them. 

"I'm not here, got it?"

"Uh what-"

Aubrey was interrupted by the door crashing open again. On instinct, the four sitting woman moved closer together to better hide the stranger. 

"Hey! Has anyone ran through here recently?" The boy asked as he moved forward slowly. 

"Nope, just us I'm afraid," Quinns' smile was as fake as they come as she replied. 

The hazel eyed girl leaned her head on Rachels' shoulder, slipping a hand onto a jeans clad knee as she shuffled closer to the brunette. On Rachels' other side, Chloe lifted an arm and settled it behind her waist so they were touching from hip to shoulder. Rachel could feel the small girl curled up tightly against hers' and Chloes' back, and from the corner of her eye saw Aubrey lean into Chloe so that she could settle a pale hand on one of the girls buckled boots. 

"Are you sure? I'm sure I saw her run in here," the boy pressed. 

"Then you saw wrong Freshman,' Aubrey spoke coldly. 'We're having some room-mate bonding time, I assume you know where the door is?"

Successfully intimidated, the boy quickly disappeared and the small girl uncurled from behind the four. Turning to get a look at the girl, Rachel couldn't stop the laughter bubbling in her chest. 

"She good?" The stranger asked skeptically. 

"We think she hit her head,' Chloe explained. 'Laughing, really?"

"I'm sorry, but look at us. Alt-girl-' she pointed to the stranger. '-jock-' then to herself. '-nerd-' then to Aubrey. '-punk-' to Quinn. '- and princess-' to Chloe. '-we're literally the Breakfast Club!"

With that announcement, Rachel lost it and fell back against the stage in another fit of laughter as everyone looked at each other. The taller brunette wasn't wrong; as evidenced by her highly decorated Letterman jacket and grease-stained jeans; Quinns' pink hair, piercings, and cigarette behind her ear; Chloes' light blue summer dress and perfect auburn waves; Aubreys' professional looking navy skirt suit and pressed white shirt; and the strangers heavy eye-liner, multiple ear piercings, and almost dystopian looking leather jacket. 

Quinn and Chloe joined Rachel when they realised how true she was and the three girls were soonrolling around with the force of their laughter. Aubrey rolled her eyes good naturedly and turned her attention to the alt-girl. 

"What was that about?"

"That was Jesse, he followed me from Georgia. He's had a crush on me forever and can't seem to understand that I'm a raging homosexual," the girl smirked, and Aubrey chuckled despite herself. 

"It'a good thing you're small then; you can use any of use as shields. I'm Aubrey. The three clowns are Chloe, Quinn, and Rachel, you are?"

"Beca. What the Hell's a breakfast club?"

Chloe

As inevitable as it was, Rachel was still surprised when she realised she loved the bubbly red-head. The five girls had realised they all lived in the same dorm room and to no-ones surprise, Rachel and Chloe had immediately hit it off. 

The two could talk for hours about music, books, veganism, and never get bored. Their extroverted and bubbly personalities blended seamlessly alongside their tactile need for human contact. 

For that reason, it came as no surprise to Rachel when she heard Chloe enter her room late one night and casually slip into bed beside her. 

"Hey Chlo-' the brunette singer mumbled sleepily as she made room for the redhead. '-everything good?"

Chloe shuffled in the bed until she was comfortably pressed against Rachels' front with her forehead resting against a tan neck. The taller girl let out a contended sigh when Rachel immediately wrapped one arm around her shoulders and settled the other against the small of her back. 

"Hmmm, Aubrey and Beca are at it again. You're so lucky you need early nights; you don't have to listen to them arguing till three am."

"They're too similar for their own good,' Rachel agreed. 'Where's Quinn?"

"Where do you think?' Chloe chuckled lightly. 'Sitting watching them with a bowl of popcorn. She enjoys them too much."

Rachel chuckled deep in her chest and Chloe felt the vibrations from where her hands were pressed against a tan stomach. The two girls lapsed into silence, the hand against Chloes' back gently trailing across the bumps of her spine and the other scratching gently against her scalp. 

It wasn't long until both girls were asleep, only waking hours later when Rachels' five o'clock alarm went off. 

"Ugh, turn it off Rach," Chloe groaned, burying herself against her friends chest. 

"Umm, Chlo? You have to let me go for that to happen," Rachel whispered groggily. 

At her words, Chloe tightened her grip on her waist and Rachel was struck with the thought that she didn't want to let go of the redhead. Going by the almost suffocating grip around her waist, Chloe was thinking the same thing. 

In her defence, falling for Chloe was as easy as breathing. 

Quinn

Quinn was, tricky, for Rachel to read. One minute the blonde would act like the biggest bitch imaginable around her, the next she would be almost on her lap as they discussed Shakespeare and Emily Dickinson in the library. 

Rachel loved the quiet moments they shared together, but she genuinely didn't think that she could cope with any more back and forth. Quinn reminded her too much of her high school bully when she acted cold towards her, and those were memories that needed to stay buried if she wanted to stay sane. 

Sprawled out on the couch in the living space the five of them shared in a pair of basketball shorts and a hockey jumper, Rachel was fine-tuning homework for her choreography class when Quinn all but stormed into the room. The pink haired woman threw her bag against her door and wrestled her jacket into submission on her chair before throwing a punch against the pale cream wall. 

Rachel was immediately on her feet and moved into Quinns' room. The brunette went to gather the injured limb, but the other girl violently jerked away from the action. Only just succeeding at hiding her flinch at the sudden action, Rachel tried again only to be physically pushed away. 

"Don't touch me manhands!" Quinn snarled. 

The athlete froze, every muscle in her body tensing at the name she hadn't heard in years. Sucking in a deep breath, Rachel met Quinns' blazing gaze with her own. 

"What did you just call me?" 

"You heard me, manhands."

That broke something in Rachel; if it was a fight Quinn wanted, Rachel would happily oblige on her own terms. With three quick strides Rachel approached Quinn, grabbed a handful of grey parachute dress at the shoulder and pulled sharply. Putting Quinn off balance, Rachel spun them on her heel and pinned Quinn against the wall with an arm pressed firmly below the line of her collarbone. 

"Let me make this perfectly clear Quinn,' Rachel growled dangerously, stepping forward so her nose was inches from Quinns' porcelain one. 'You ever call me that name again and I won't hesitate to break your face, are we clear?

"I didn't survive a suicide attempt and put myself through physical Hell to get these athletic scholarships just for one of my best friends to become my high school bully! That's not happening! Do me a favour Quinn, instead of taking your anger out on me or the wall, just fucking talk to someone."

Rachel dropped her hold on the girl and stepped back as Quinn slid to the floor in shock. Too angry to be around people, Rachel went to her own room, gathered some workout clothes and headed for the athletes gym where she proceeded to work herself to the brink of exhaustion.

“Berry!”

Rachel slowed the treadmill from a flat sprint to a light jog as Coach Bieste approached. 

“Yeah Coach?”

“You’re done for the day-’ Bieste flipped the machine off and grabbed Rachels’ arm as she stumbled slightly. ‘-You’ve been on this darn contraption for nearly an hour, and in the weight room for two before that! You don’t usually work yourself over like this, what’s going on in that floaty head of yours?”

Unable to lie to her Soccer Coaches' face, Rachel hung her head back slightly as she panted about bad headspaces and pissy roommates. 

“Well, take tomorrow and get your crap together. You’re excused from practice and I’ll email your teachers - ah! Listen to me Berry,’ she scolded lightly as Rachel went to protest. ‘I don’t want you leaving your room tomorrow for anything but food and a visit to the Counselor; I’ll get you an appointment near lunchtime. 

“This isn’t healthy. The next time you feel this bad, you call me alright? Now go and hit the showers.”

Knowing that she wouldn’t change Beistes’ mind, the small singer took a quick shower and began trudging back to her dorm. She barely had enough energy to make it to the bed before face planting the soft covers. 

Not a minute later, a soft weight settled on her back and a cloud of vanilla invaded her nose. 

"Hey Chlo," she breathed. 

"Do you know what happened with Quinn earlier? She's been crying for hours."

Rachel groaned into her pillow. 

"We had a, disagreement, I guess you could call it."

Before the brunette could explain, her door was thrown open and a pink haired missile was aiming straight for her. Showing off her sports honed reflexes, Rachel was able to roll Chloe over and sit up in the seconds it took Quinn to collide with her chest. As tired as she was, she wasn't able to keep her balance and was thankful for Chloe as the redhead pushed against her shoulders so she didn't get crushed. 

"I'm sorry Rach, I'm so sorry," Quinn cried into her neck, her knees bracketing Rachels' hips. 

In a gentle repeat of earlier Rachel grabbed fistfuls of Quinns dress, this time, however, so that the girl didn't fall. Chloe shifted behind the pair and knelt behind Rachel, lowering her head to whisper in her ear. 

"Do you want me to leave Rae?"

In response, the jock grabbed one of Chloes' hands and secured it around her own waist in the small gap of space between her and Quinn. The taller girl began humming softly and put her other hand on Quinns' waist. The room was silent apart from the humming and Quinns' quiet sobbing for over five minutes before the pink haired nerd slowly pulled back from the jock. 

"I'm sorry Rachel, you didn't deserve what I said."

"You're right, I didn't. What happened Quinn?"

"My, um... my father called."

The two older girls gasped, knowing a little about the quasi-abusive relationship between father and daughter. Quinn slowly slid off Rachels' lap and began pacing in front of the bed; knowing the other two wouldn't speak until she explained herself. 

"He's legally disowned me. He dumped money into my trust fund and let me access it so long as I don't use the Fabray name any more. He said a tonne of stuff about me being a failure, how he only really thought of Frannie as his daughter. 

"I tried eveything I could to please him when I was younger,' Quinn gasped. 'Lost weight, trained as a cheerleader; became the very person that used to bully me. I went by Lucy back then, but Quinn was stronger, the poster child for what every white, Christian family should be like. And he brought it all back up and I took it out on you."

Quinn looked at Rachel with heartbreak in her eyes, and the brunette was struck by just how many masks her friend owned; almost as many as herself. 

"How did you know that name?" She asked quietly. 

"One of my friends I went to Cheer Camp with used to go on about the 'man-handed diva' at her school. Santana something, right bitch she was."

Rachel was on her feet in an instant and heading towards Quinn only to be stopped by Chloes' long arms wrapping around her waist, trapping her arms and pulling her back onto the bed. 

"Woah there firecracker,' the redhead grunted. 'Calm it."

"How can I?!' Rachel almost yelled. 'That girl made my life hell for years! She's the reason my dads found me in a pool of my own blood! And you were her friend?!"

After recoiling from Rachels' sudden move towards her, Quinn felt a wave of horror crash into her brain. Against her will, hazel eyes fell to Rachels' wrists were her jumper sleeves had risen to show raised white scars against tan skin. 

"You're her?' Quinn whispered. 'Santana said that she'd finally gotten rid of you, something about a psych hospital. I got her kicked out of Camp that day, you have to believe me Rach."

The shaking singer nodded after a few minutes of tense silence and Chloe gingerly released her. 

"Not to intrude, but why did your father disown you now?' Chloe spoke up. 'You're at Yale for crying out loud."

Rachel watched closely and saw the way Quinn curled into herself slightly and walked towards the wall. With a heavy sigh, she placed one shoulder against the wall and looked at Rachel through her lashes. 

"I told him I'm gay."

And there it was; the most courageously vulnerable Rachel had ever seen Quinn and she was a goner. Watching Quinn use the wall as support, all the brunette could think was that she wanted to be what Quinn leaned on, who she went to for support. 

In her defence, falling for Quinn was like finding the beauty in a storm; it was impossible not too. 

Beca

In Rachels' mind, Beca was one of the best people on the planet. She'd recently taking to referring to the small DJ as a marshmallow; she had something of a hard exterior but was soft and mushy on the inside. The youngest girl told them all she had autism, which severely affected how she interacted with most people and led her to seem cold to anyone that didn’t take the time to get to know her. After watching the girl manipulate a song on her soundboard, Rachel firmly believed that people could learn everything they needed to know about Beca if they took the time to understand Beca's chosen method of communication. 

Their friendship was a running joke within their friend group, nothing malicious, just friendly teasing. They were literal opposites, physically and personality wise; Aubrey had summed it up nicely saying that while Rachel was the sun, Beca was the moon. 

When it came to music, however, they were in a world of their own. 

Don't get her wrong, all five of them were tremendous singers and barely went a day without one or more breaking into song, but music literally ran in the two girls' blood. So when Rachel willingly left an Aubrey and Chloe cuddle sandwich with Becas' name on her lips, no one batted an eye. 

Rachel made her way to the school's auditorium where she knew the shorter brunette was waiting, wondering what was going on. Stepping up onto the stage, her cinnamon eyes fell on Beca sitting with her back to her on the piano bench. 

"Hey sunshine," Beca smiled warmly, sitting on the bench with some space between them. 

"Star," Beca smirked. 

Beca laid her head on Rachels' shoulder for a few seconds before straightening up, causing the taller girl to grin wildly. Beca rarely initiated contact, and what she'd done was equivalent to picking her up and spinning her round in Rachels’ book. 

"What's up?"

"I'm blanking on an assignment,’ Beca pressed a key down harshly. 'They want an original song about hardship or some shit."

"Aww,' Rachel cooed softly. 'They want you to sing about your feelings."

"Har har,' Beca snarked. 'Can you help me or should I go harass blondie some?"

The jock laughed loudly, knowing the two would just end up bickering like an old married couple. Sitting up straight, the jock removed their old Letterman and placed it on the floor, noting the way Beca looked at her wrapped wrists before returning to her face. Pushing up the tight sleeves of her yellow and white baseball t-shirt, Rachel began softly playing the tune of one of her own songs. 

"Do you have to write the song? Or does it just have to be an original?"

"As long as I have a hand in making it, it's fair game. Why? What song is that anyways, I don't know it."

"Good, because it's mine,' Rachel chuckled. 'I only have a basic tune for it, so you have your work cut out for you if you want it."

Beca stared at Rachel in awe, her mind already creating harmonies to the melody her friend was repeating. Rachel was mouthing the words as she played and noticed the way Becas' gaze kept dropping from her eyes. 

"Sing for me," the smaller girl demanded. 

"Oh, I see how it is,' Rachel pouted playfully. 'Only using me for my voice Sunshine."

Beca merely pointed at the stage petulantly until Rachel gracefully rose from the bench. Not that she would ever show it but the smaller brunette always felt, better, whenever Rachel sung. 

"What have I done? Wish I could run..."

Halfway through the song the piano started up and Rachel inwardly gasped at the intricate notes she knew Beca was pulling out of her ass. As good as she knew she was, Rachel was fully aware that she didn't have the skill needed to tear apart a song and put it back together like Beca. Walking to the piano, she leant against it and looked at the peaceful look replacing the usual scowl on the smaller girls face. 

"So I'll throw up my fist! Throw a punch in the air! And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair! So I'll send up a wish, so I'll send up a prayer, that finally, someone'll see, how much I care!"

Rachel held the note and didn't miss the way Becas' eyes fell to her mouth again. When there eyes reconnected, Rachel instinctually knew what was happening. 

In her defence, falling for Beca was like falling in love with music all over again. 

Aubrey

If there was ever a competition for 'mum friend' of the year, Aubrey would win hands down. The blonde was always making sure everyone was on schedule and organised. Naturally, she butted heads with Beca at least four times a week, and Rachel would be the first to admit the fights were amusing to watch. 

Compared to the other three, Rachel found Aubrey the hardest to get along with. Through no fault of their own, they were both raised to be highly independent from a young age, which meant that they didn't have to baby each other like they sometimes did with Quinn, Chloe, and Beca. Because of that, they didn't spend a lot of time with each other. 

One thing that did bring them together though was studying. They both kept strict study habits which mean the often holed up in each others rooms if they weren't in the library. 

"Hey Aubs? You took AP Chemistry in High School right?" Rachel asked from the floor of Aubreys' room. 

At first Aubrey had questioned Rachels' habit of laying on the floor, but after finding out that the brunette had a back injury that hurt if she sat too long, always supplied a large fluffy blanket to lay on. Currently, Rachel was lounging in just a white sports bra and grey sweatpants, a stark contrast to Aubreys' usual skirt suit. 

"Why do you ask?"

"Not to sound like a jock, but science sucks!' Rachel moaned. 'I'm majoring in Dramatic Arts, not science. This is way above what I did last year, think you can help me?"

The brunette jock was fully prepared for the blonde to tell her to work on something else until she'd finished what she was working on. So she was almost slack-jawed when Aubrey put down her own work and rose from her desk. Sensing what Aubrey was about to do, Rachel moved over on the blanket slightly and watched as Aubrey elegantly lowered herself until she was sitting next to Rachels' head. 

"What are you stuck on?"

"Um..."

"Rae, focus," the blonde chided gently, placing a hand on the brunettes' jaw and pushing it till she faced her textbook again. 

"Uh, precipitates. I seem to have forgotten everything I was taught about them."

"Well then, lucky for you Chemistry is my favourite science," Aubrey claimed haughtily. 

For the next forty five minutes the two sat and worked through Rachels' homework. When it was finally complete, Rachel laid her head on Aubrey thigh and ginned up at her goofily. 

"You're the most smartest person I know," she sassed. 

"And you're a child,' Aubrey chuckled. 'Go on, go play your sports."

The brunette didn't move at first except to remove her head from Aubreys' leg. She merely watched the blonde almost float back behind her desk and settle in her chair, disbelief hitting her as she watched Aubrey lose herself in a thick law tomme. 

Aubrey never neglected her studies for anything. 

In her defence, falling for Aubrey was like walking into a library knowing you never have to leave.


End file.
